muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson
The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson aired on CBS on November 21, 1990. This one-hour special, "a tribute to the man and his imagination," celebrates the life and career of Jim Henson. The retrospective includes appearances by celebrity guests, a variety of clips from Henson's television and film work, and candid, behind-the-scenes footage of Henson working with his creative team. As the program begins, Fozzie Bear receives a postcard from Kermit the Frog, who asks him to prepare a lavish production number in honor of Henson. But Fozzie and the other Muppets don't know their creator, and feel ill-equipped to give him a fitting tribute. Carol Burnett, John Denver, Ray Charles, Steven Spielberg, Harry Belafonte, and Henson's friend and close collaborator, Frank Oz, offer their impressions of Henson and reminisce about working with him and the characters that he invented, which helps the Muppets to learn more about him. Topics discussed include Henson's collaboration with the Children's Television Workshop on Sesame Street; the universal message of Kermit's theme song, "It's Not Easy Bein' Green;" the grand scope of Henson's imagination, innovations, and artistry, evident in his design of various "creatures;" his concern for world issues; and the international appeal of Sesame Street and Fraggle Rock. A short biographical film includes home movies of Henson in his youth; clips of early versions of the Muppets on the local Washington, D.C., television series Sam and Friends and on a Wilkins Coffee commercial; and excerpts from Henson's experimental film, Timepiece, which received an Oscar nomination in 1965. Also included are clips featuring Burnett, John Cleese, Charles Durning, John Hurt, Dabney Coleman, Ted Koppel interviewing Kermit on ABC News Nightline, and others with the Muppets. Toward the conclusion of the program, Fozzie finds a stack of letters addressed to Kermit from Henson's fans, who offer their condolences about Henson's death. The sentiments expressed in the letters help the Muppets to realize the importance of Henson and his work, and how much he will be missed. In the finale, led by Kermit's nephew, Robin, the cast is joined by the Sesame Street regulars (as well as Fraggle Rock's Gobo, Mokey, and Wembley) to sing "Just One Person". Afterwards, Kermit (now performed by Steve Whitmire) finally appears to congratulate them on a job well done. Credits *'Producer/Director:' Don Mischer *'Coproducers:' Martin G. Baker and David J. Goldberg *'Writers:' Jerry Juhl, Bill Prady and Sara Lukinson *'Muppet Performers:' Frank Oz, Dave Goelz, Richard Hunt, Kevin Clash, Jerry Nelson, Steve Whitmire, Kathryn Mullen, Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Fran Brill, Camille Bonora, Joey Mazzarino, Jim Martin, Peter MacKennan, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman Just One Person Finale Muppet Characters (in alphabetical order) Animal, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beauregard, Bert, Big Bird, Bunsen Honeydew, Camilla, Clifford, Elmo, Ernie, Floyd, Fozzie Bear, Gobo Fraggle, Gonzo, Grungetta, Janice, Lew Zealand, Miss Piggy, Mokey Fraggle, Prairie Dawn, Robin the Frog, Rowlf, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Statler, Telly Monster, Waldorf, Wembley Fraggle, Zoot Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson